


Falling (into open arms)

by River_of_Dawn



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Depression, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: It's been two months since Peter had attempted suicide. And he just doesn't seem to get better. Now it's up to Tony to help him.But with the press hounding them that's not as easy as it sounds.///You don't have to have read the first two parts to understand the story, but I would still suggest doing so\\\





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been almost two years (one and a half?) since I last posted something in this series and I'm so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> But watching Endgame gave me the kick to start this again, so... There you go!
> 
> And seriously, thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks on the last two stories, they make my day, every time I see them :) 
> 
> **Warnings** for the entire series (this story included): Depression, Suicidal Thoughts (and actions), Panic attacks. If this triggers you, please do not read this story!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Marvel ain't mine.
> 
> If you haven't read the first story, all you need to know is that Peter is feeling depressed and therefore tried to commit suicide by falling. Tony was able to catch him just in time. After finding out about the reasons behind Peter's feelings he visited him in school and gifted him a new StarkPhone.

Tony frowned as he stared at the blueprint in front of him. Raking his hand through his hair he frowned. Again. Why wasn't this working? He had been looking it over for twelve hours now and it still wouldn't work out.

"Hmpf," huffing Tony reached for his coffee. What was wrong with this? All the calculations should work, he had checked them for the hundredth time already and it should work, but it just didn't.

Absentmindedly he took a sip from the coffee -- only to spit it all over him as it turned out to be lukewarm and just _gross_. Blearily staring onto his now coffee-stained shirt he rubbed his eyes. Great, just what he needed. Clothing sticking to his skin in the overly gross way only wet clothing was able to.

But that shouldn't matter right now because he was going to finish this project before he went to sleep and change and shower. Maybe not in that order, but still... He was starting to feel gross.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for being vain. He had some serious sciencing to do.

... Was that even a word?

Tony groaned. His head hurt and he was tired and the blueprints were starting to wave in front of his eyes... Yes, he should definitely go to sleep sometime soon, preferably before he collapsed. The last time that had happened... Well, let's just say that it wasn't pretty.

Tony shivered, remembering Pepper, Happy, Rhodes and even Friday teaming up on him. He had built Friday, how was she even able to betray him in such a manner? Probably got it from Jarvis... No, wait... That wasn't possible... Vision then?

Ugh, he should start doing science, not having a debate with him himself about whether Friday got her attitude from Vision or whatever else she had gotten it. Maybe he was the reason...

... Still not the science he was supposed to do right now.

Okay, focus.

Boy, his shirt was gross. 

Maybe if he were to change that chemical sequence by using... Nah, wouldn't work because it would be too unstable. Tony squinted his eyes at the screen which seemed to mock him with the bright blue light shining up at him.

"... IT AIN'T EASY..."

Tony nodded along to the song playing in the background.

"... ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL..."

Tinkering on the blueprints he sang along with the song.

"... DON'T STOP ME..."

He started playing air guitar along with the music. Really, music was always the best.

"... AND I'M GOING DOWN... AH~!"

As the song flipped over to Back in Black Tony spotted the mistake. Finally. It was just a misplaced zero. That he hadn't noticed that was a sure sign of sleep deprivation, Tony noted in the back of his mind whilst fixing the mistake.

Suddenly the music cut off.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tony's mind came back to the question of Friday being too sassy. He could have sworn she hadn't been programmed this way.

"What is it, Friday?" he asked, throwing a screwdriver up.

He stared as it fell through his fingers and landed clattering on the floor, not really processing what had just happened.

"You have been awake for three days now, boss," the AI said, sounding disappointed. "Also it's been fifteen hours since your last meal and nine hours since you drank something that wasn't coffee."

"Huh... It's really been this long?"

He shifted some elements on the blueprints to fit better before staring down at the screwdriver again. 

"Indeed, boss. So for now I'm shutting down all electronics."

As if on cue the data in front of the superhero vanished.

"Really?" said hero complained.

"Yes. And once you've slept at least eight hours I want to talk with you about Peter Parker."

"Peter? Is the kid alright?"

Tony hadn't seen Peter for about two weeks now, but as far as he knew the kid had been doing alright, especially since Tony had shown up at his school two months ago. He frowned. Had he missed something?

"He's in no immediate danger. I will talk further once you've slept eight hours."

Tony held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"All right. You're the boss here."

"And don't you forget it, boss."

Eight hours and thirty minutes later Tony stared up at the ceiling camera. His dark hair was a mess and even almost eight hours of sleep hadn't been able to magic away the telltale dark rings underneath his eyes.

"So, Friday, what's up with Peter?"

Tony pulled an AC/DC shirt over his head.

"Is he alright? Or did he do something dangerous again?"

"Peter is mostly fine, boss."

"Mostly? What do you mean with mostly? Friday?"

If he wasn't sure that Friday was an AI he had programed to answer right away when asked, Tony would have almost said that she _hesitated_. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Karen suggested that --"

"Karen? Who is that? Pete's girlfriend?" Tony interrupted.

"She's his suit's AI. Karen suggested that Mr Parker might be..."

No, this was it. This time Tony was sure she'd hesitated.

"That Pete might be what?"

Tony nervously tapped with his foot on the floor as he stared into the camera. What exactly had happened with the kid that Friday didn't want to tell him?

"... That Peter might be... not sleeping enough."

"Well, but isn't that normal for teenage boys? Especially considering his... After school activities?"

Tony wandered into the kitchen. God, he needed a coffee and he needed it _now_.

"Ouch." Was the morning... No, afternoon sun always this bright?

Shielding his eyes with one hand he staggered towards the coffee maker.

"One could think so, boss, but Mr Parker has also shown signs of not eating as much as well as his grades slipping slightly."

"Wait... Spider-Boy isn't eating enough? Even though he knows about his enhanced metabolism? Anything else you want to tell me, Fri?"

"Mr Parker has also been suspiciously absent from the lab this week. Also as far as Karen --"

"Karen?" God, it was too early for such serious discussions. Would he have to give Peter the Talk? Tony grimaced. Carefully he took a sip from his coffee.

"Mr Parker's AI, boss," Friday reminded him. God, she was a saint he didn't deserve. And also no Talk. That was good. 

"Alright, go on, Fri. What did... Karen -- what kind of name is that even -- discover?"

"As I was saying Karen found out that Mr Parker hasn't visited his friend Mr Leeds these last three weeks when normally he would apparently visit at least once a week to build Lego with Mr Parker."

"Okay, that is worrying. Anything else you'd like to share with the class?"

Tony ran a hand through his unkempt and unwashed hair. Jeez, when did he got himself a teenage boy?

"That's it so far, boss. When putting all the collected data together it is possible that Mr Parker is depressive, especially considering his attempted suicide two months ago. I would suggest you check in with him and try to get him to talk if he's got any problems. Otherwise you could suggest sending him to a therapist."

"Right. Just imagine how well that would go."

"He's not you, boss, so I'd say that he's got a fair chance at a therapist helping."

"Nah, let's just see that as a last resort. Probably I should talk with him first. Such things help, don't they?"

"Indeed."

"So, how should I do this? Just come up in the car after school?"

Tony moved the mug to his lips again. Empty. Ugh. Annoyed he moved to fix himself another cup. He was not nearly awake enough to consider playing therapist for a teenage boy he had unknowingly adopted some months ago.

"That would probably be the best. Just arrange it as if it was one of your typical lab sessions with Mr Parker."

Tony nodded slowly. Yes, that would probably be the best way to handle this... _situation_.

And what kind of a situation it was as well. Now he had to take care of a suicidal kid on top of his other responsibilities. Which wasn't all that much but still... Not that he didn't know about depression. No, he knew it all too well.

And wasn't that the reason why he would help the kid now? So that he wouldn't slip into self-destructive acts? So he wouldn't start drinking or risking his life unnecessarily? Like he himself had done...

#####

Peter listened to Ned rambling on next to him. He seemed so happy talking about some new movie that Peter couldn't help but smile as well.

As they left the building -- did class already end? -- Ned waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!"

Peter gave him an absent thumbs up as he walked away to do some Spider-Man-ing. He was already late for patrol. Someone could be dying out there whilst he was wasting his time.

Just like uncle Ben.

But wouldn't people die anyway? Wouldn't everybody die in the end? So why should he care? Only to prolong their lifespan for another two years.

Peter shook his head sharply. He shouldn't think like this. What if he were to save a person who would help humanity in the future? And every life should matter, shouldn't it? Shouldn't it?

Spotting a mugging in an alleyway below he jumped down whilst webbing the thugs knife to the wall.

As if in the distance he could hear the thank you from the young man he had saved.

Alright, he should web up the... Thug. Where was he?

Stupid, Peter, stupid! You just let a dangerous man walk free without even noticing it happening! What kind of superhero are you if you can't even arrest one thug? Stupid! No wonder Mr Stark didn't want him as a part of the Avengers. He was just a charity case, wasn't he? "Here's your new phone, now leave me alone"...

Angry tears burning in his eyes Peter reached into the sewn in pocket of his suit.

But was it even his suit? Wasn't it just another charity case curtesy of Mr Stark? Wasn't that what all of this was about?

His fingers grabbed the phone tightly, so he was able to feel it digging into his hand.

In a sudden bout of anger he threw it away from himself, numbly watching it shatter against the bricks.

Staring at the glass at his feet Peter started crying. Why did he destroy the phone? He was just so angry and tired and frustrated and nothing seemed to work anymore and he felt as if he wasn't useful and it was just too much and his emotions were flowing over and wracking his body with heavy sobs. What was life even worth anymore...? When you have no purpose anymore...

When everything is just so dark and cold and... _dark_... What is left behind? Or rather what awaits him in the future? Is there even a future?

 _No, stop this now,_ Peter told himself.

He blinked.

Alright, first things first: He would have to pick up the phone and check if it even worked anymore.

Carefully picking up the dented form he inspected the damage. It seemed as if only a few shards at the edges had been split off.

Peter pushed the on-button softly.

The screen flickered shortly in the now-familiar blue hue. Then it went black.

Peter's mind blanked.

Hoping it was just a bad dream he tried pressing the button again. The screen stayed black.

"No... No..." Peter staggered backwards against the wall, feeling the rough stone digging into his shoulder blades. The phone couldn't be dead. It had been a gift from Mr Stark.

Only when Peter lifted his hand to wipe away angry tears he noticed that he still had his mask on.

Oh no... Karen must have noticed everything...

And what if a person had seen him having a small breakdown in an alley as Spider-Man? That would be almost as bad as that one time with the toilet paper stuck to his feet... No! He had promised himself to never think of that disaster again. It was embarrassing enough that it seemed to be the official Spider-Man picture.

Alright, time to go home.

He was tired, couldn't concentrate and just felt exhausted after his mental breakdown just now.

When he was home he could just play something or work on his computer a bit more.

Lifting his arm he shot a web to sling away.

The rush of air felt good, the adrenalin that always came with being hundreds of feet above the ground even better.

With the next net he pulled himself a bit more up, twisted and rolled over before continuing his swinging. A laugh escaped his mouth. This felt right, as if he belonged to the air and the streets of New York City. He was a part of the city, the smog, the people.

Peter felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos! They all made my day!
> 
> I'm sorry it took over a month to get this done, but Peter's depression is mostly based off of my own, which makes it sometimes really hard to write it down.
> 
> (If my family is reading this... I'm sorry you had to find out that your kid is depressed by me posting it in a note on one of my stories... If you wanna talk, you know that you can probably find me in my room :))
> 
> If anybody else is suffering from mental disorders/illnesses, please remember to stay strong and that one day it will get better! This story is for you!

Over the course of the next few days Peter almost forgot about the phone. School was taking up all of his free time and whatever time wasn‘t spend completing papers he put to good use swinging around the city, helping people as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

The memories only came back as Peter opened his e-mail account only to find a message from Mr Stark about whether he wanted a new phone. The fact that he didn‘t mention what had happened to his old phone had Peter feeling happy and guilty at the same time. Happy because it would have been embarrassing to face Mr Stark to talk with the genius about how he had destroyed his phone and guilty because he had destroyed the phone in the first place.

But this? This he could work with.

Peter took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

He could do this. He was friggin‘ Spider-Man, right? He had faced numerous villains, burglars and crooks, meeting with another superhero because of a phone really shouldn‘t make him feel this much more nervous.

Bending down Peter typed out a short affirmative reply, before he closed the mail app.

“Peter! I’m going out honey. Food’s in the oven!” his aunt may shouted through the closed door. Turning the music down a bit, Peter shut the computer down.

“Alright! I larb you!”

“Larb you too!”

With that the door to the appartment closed and Peter was left alone.

Turning the music up a bit again Peter sat back down to work on his essay.

As he opened up the internet to check some things he noticed the headlines screaming at him.

_Tony Stark seen with boy – illegitimate son or illegal lover?_

_Who is this young man? – Tony Stark visits school in secret_

_Midtown Students shocked – Superhero Tony Stark visits school for boy_

_Starks illegitimate son? – Who is this boy?_

Numbly Peter clicked onto the first article.

_****_

_**Tony Stark seen with boy – illegitimate son or illegal lover?** _

__  


_**Queens** Students of the Midtown School of Science were shocked in the afternoon of the 24th of March 2021 when Billionaire and Superhero Tony Stark showed up in the afternoon only to pick up a student from the Academic Decathlon Team of the school, which had won the National Championship the year prior (for more information click here)._

_Whilst the name of said student or his connection to Stark has not been confirmed yet, the student who alerted us this happening said that the student was one of Midtown’s brightest, Peter Parker (16). According to inside resources Parker had been telling students that he in fact interned for Stark. Further research showed that Stark Industries does not have intern in Parker’s age; in fact their website confirms a minimum age of 18 in order to intern at one of America’s most successful company._

_So why is Parker saying that he interns at SI? And what is the student’s connection to Stark himself?_

Although there was more, Peter closed the article, still staring at the screen of his computer. This was bad. This was so bad. What if Mr Stark now got into trouble because of him? What if he wouldn’t want anything to do with Peter anymore, now that the press would be hounding him because of this? And what about aunt May? She probably wouldn’t be left alone anymore because of this. And Ned and MJ… And he was the reason why this was happening.

A broken sob escaped him as all the possibilities seemed to crash above him, drowning him in guilt and shame.

He would be the reason his friends and family wouldn’t be able to live a normal life anymore.

Because of him having a breakdown and having Mr Stark having to save him.

If only he had stayed strong those two months back so Mr Stark would have never found out about how helpless he had felt, so he wouldn't have felt the need to show up at his school and this whole mess would have never happened.

Because he had been weak his family and friends would have to suffer through the consequences of his actions.

Peter felt a wet tear sliding down his cheek.

It seemed like everybody he got close to got hurt in one way or another. Uncle Ben had died. Now he had started this trouble. Because of him Liz had had to move away. That one guy’s ice cream had melted – which wasn’t really all that bad, but still. It hurt being responsible for so much grief simply by acting the way he did.

If he hadn’t existed in the first place so much wouldn’t have happened.

Ripping his gaze away from the black screen in front of him, Peter threw himself down onto his bed.

He should probably eat something.

May had left food in the oven.

But he couldn’t bring himself to get up.

Forgoing changing out of his clothes or brushing his teeth, Peter closed his eyes. The essay would have to be done in the morning.

Only for him to wake up the next morning to find out that he had forgotten to set his alarm clock, which meant that he had a total of ten minutes to get ready.

No time for a shower, only to pack his stuff for school and grab a toast on the way out.

 _Gosh_ , he was hungry.

And he was still so tired. Tired enough that Ned noticed on the way to school.

“Dude, you okay?” he asked, looking at Peter with worry shining in his eyes.

“’m tired,” Peter answered with a shrug.

“Were you out again last night?”

No. He hadn’t been out last night. What if something had happened that he could have prevented? What if people were dead just because he had been selfish enough to take a night of? Guilt flooded him, hot and breath-taking.

Peter shrugged with a half-smile.

“Oh, right, no talking about _you-know-who_ ,” Ned stage-whispered.

Against his will a small laugh bubbled up in Peter. He knew that he shouldn’t find amusement in the fact that other people might have been hurt because of him, but he couldn’t prevent it. And seeing Ned happy just because he himself was happy almost made it worth it.

“Eh… Peter,” Ned started up again after a short time.

“Yeah?”

“Did you check the news already?”

“You mean that whole stuff about me and Mr Stark? That was kinda hard to miss.” Peter chuckled bitterly.

“Sorry for bringing it up, man. But I’ll support you through this, alright?”

“Thanks man.” He was going to need his best friend’s support if he was to make it through the day at school.

Already he could hear the whispers, feel the stares, see the fingers pointing at him. The rumors. The curiosity. The questions.

And all the while he couldn't help but wonder if Mr Stark would experience the same. Whilst he logically knew that this was nothing new to Mr Stark he couldn’t help but worry about him.

With every step closer to school the books in his arms seemed to feel heavier, the steps harder to take.

Peter tried to breath in, to calm down, but he couldn't stop himself from shaking, gripping the books in his arms tighter to prevent them from falling down, to ground himself in the feeling of the hard edges tightening, biting into his palms, but he felt like he couldn't catch his breath anymore, as if it was running out and then the world just seemed to black out around the edges, closing in, sound around him enhancing, the ringing of sirens, Ned’s voice panicking.

And then he stumbled and what was even happening anymore and why wasn’t he getting any air and there wasn’t enough space and what was going on, why were there sirens and talking and shoes hitting the pavement and the world was spinning, the black fading in and out around the edges, everything blurry and what-was-even-happening-and-he-needed-air.

Slowly Ned’s voice drew away the black and then the ringing and suddenly he could breath again.

“… and then my mom came into my room and just in that moment the x-wing set down. I mean she couldn't have found better timing to interrupt the final battle. So I just tried to – you okay, man? Is everything better now?”

“Keep talking,” Peter gasped through shattering breaths.

“Alright. So after dinner I tried to replicate the final battle over Endor again, only with what would have happened if the Empire hadn’t made their mistake again – and this time even bigger, can you believe it – to make it more realistic...”

Peter let Ned’s calm voice wash over him, soothing his frayed nerves.

After a few minutes they reached the school.

Peter could feel his breath quicken again, but Ned put a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah… Thanks man.”

Focusing his thoughts onto the warm hand grounding him Peter stepped forward.

It was time to face the music.

The fact that he would have to do this one day or another anyways didn’t really help, but it helped Peter to steel himself.

He was Spider-Man. He faced bad guys almost daily. He would be able to face high school students. Right?

Right.

Peter took a deep breath.

With one last nervous smile at Ned – who gave him a warm one back – he stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was a bit shorter then the last chapter -- but, hey, at least you got a bit of plot development! The next chapter will probably focus on how the other students react and maybe a bit of Tony, but no promises. Also, I hope that it won't take as long... We'll see
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to leave comments, kudos and bookmarks, they always make my day! If you want to be alerted whenever a new chapter is posted make sure to subscribe!
> 
> (Gosh, I sound like a YouTuber...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in celebration of *takes deep breath* my first comments on this story (shout out to Marvel4ever and mysteriousStarlight!), the most subscriptions I've ever had on a story, _Falling (out of the sky)_ reaching 10000+ hits and all my stories together having 1000+ kudos.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, bookmarking, subscribing and leaving comments and kudos -- it means a lot!

There were multiple people crowding the sidewalk, trying to get a picture or even a quote. They were a loud and unruly mass, standing out against the cars rushing behind them.

Peter pulled his hood over his head, trying to hide his face. Looking at the ground he could feel Ned pressing closer to him to shield him from the masses. Peter felt thankful for that little gesture.

Setting one foot before the other they slowly made their way towards the building where they would be at least save from the paparazzi hounding the school, if not their schoolmates outfitted with smart phones. Well, you had to count your blessings, right?

Stepping into the school had seldom felt as good as it did now.

The familiar push and pull of the masses, the chatter roaming the hallways full of the newest gossip to chat about, the metallic sound of lockers closing and the familiar weight of the backpack on his shoulders made Peter calm down slightly.

“You okay?” Ned whispered, bumping his shoulder against Peter’s.

“Sure.” Peter attempted an easy smile, filled with some genuine relief to be away from the cameras.

Ned looked slightly disbelieving but just shrugged in acceptance.

They both made their way towards their lockers to grab what they would need for Spanish class.

Sharing jokes the entire way to the classroom they tried to ignore the curious looks trailing them.

After class – in which Peter had to deal with other people talking about him behind his back – they made their way back towards the lockers when Peter felt a push against his shoulder. He stumbled slightly.

“Hey, Penis Parker!” Flash greeted him enthusiastically.

“Leave me alone, Flash,” Peter protested quietly.

“Why? So that you can go running back to daddy Stark? I mean, how much did you pay him to turn up at school? …Oh, wait, I forgot – you don’t have any money, do you? So what did you do, Penis? Suck him off? Blow him one? Or did he get to take you?”

“Leave me, Flash,” Peter told him, slightly angry that Flash implied that Mr Stark would step as low as being a sugar daddy for a high school student.

“Why are you getting so defensive, Penis? Something you wanna hide to protect daddy Stark?”

There was an ugly look on Flash’s face, as if the whole thing was something personal to him, other then his hurt pride from being proven wrong – by tiny Peter Parker no less.

In that moment the bell rang, making the ring of students surrounding them suddenly vanish in the directions of their classrooms, leaving behind Flash, Peter and Ned.

“Don’t believe that this is over, Parker,” Flash promised him, before turning away. “Oh, and I hope you enjoy the press,” he threw over his his shoulder.

Peter could see the concern in Ned’s eyes, but he turned away.

“Let’s go to class.”

Quietly they entered the room, apologizing for being late before sitting down, Peter ignoring Ned and the teacher and just _everybody_ for the rest of the day, feeling lost in the cotton clouding his mind, his energy having been sucked away by the paparazzi and the confrontation with Flash, not to mention the gossip circulating around the school about how and why he knew Tony Stark – Iron Man – and was he really his illegitimate son?

The school news even went as far as posting pictures of Mr Stark at age 16 and himself whilst comparing the similarities. And whilst Peter was slightly proud and happy of looking so much like Mr Stark it also made him want to cry on the inside.

Why did people care so much about this? Was it in the hope of one day being able to say “I went to school with Tony Stark’s bastard child”? Just a grab at whatever fame they thought they would be able to get? Was it genuine curiosity? Peter didn’t think so.

Seriously, he had never been approached with as many offers of friendship as he had been during the last five hours alone and he was just tired and ready to go home and sleep and forget about this day and everything that had happened so far. He was just so tired of the attention.

Feeling as if he could breath a little bit easier Peter left the school building at the end of the day, happy to escape the shackles that held him for all those harpies inside to consume, as Ned had put so fittingly in one bout of poetic inspiration during lunch break.

A small smile played on his lips at the thought of his friend. Even though being friends with Peter had dragged Ned into the battlefield that was high school gossip, again, his best friend had stuck with him and even tried to cheer him up when his distress over the attention, if not the situation itself, had flared up, bringing Peter close to one breakdown after the other.

Peter could be truly glad to have a guy in the chair as loyal as Ned.

But in that moment not only the sunlight blinded him, but a flashlight as well, followed by clicking noises on all sides.

In a brief moment of panic Peter thought that he had forgotten to pull his hood up, but then he heard what the paparazzi were actually shouting.

“Mr Stark! Can you tell us why you are here?”

“Can you confirm or deny the rumors regarding you and Peter Parker?”

“Is Parker your child, Mr Stark?”

A storm of voices shouting rose, louder then the traffic.

“What do you have to say in your defense?”

“Are you illegally involved with a minor, Stark?”

And standing in the midst of all that noise was Mr Stark, silent, observing with a disapproving look in his eyes, dressed in a probably ridiculously expensive suit, his special glasses doing nothing the hinder the radiating disapproval.

A smile spread over Peter’s lips.

Mr Stark was a hero. Surly he could fix this mess.

But in the same instance he felt guilty again. After all he was the one who had started this trouble in the first place.

Still, making his way through the seemingly frozen mass of students he went towards the man, not really sure what he would do when he would get there. At the same time it didn’t seem to matter.

As he was almost at the front of the bulk of students he saw Happy standing on the side, seemingly looking for somebody, so he turned in that direction, assuming it was him he was on the watch-out for, bumping into quite a few people on his way over.

“Parker, nice to see you could finally make it,” Happy greeted him, as always looking really excited to work with the young hero. Well, not really excited, but you get the gist. Peter at least liked to pretend that the guy might _actually_ be happy someday. “Follow me.”

The bodyguard turned and walked away from the mob.

Hurriedly, Peter followed.

“Where are we going? I mean, the car is over there, right?” He pointed over his shoulder in the estimated direction of the school entrance, able to get it astoundingly right because of all the noise.

“It is. But we are not taking that car. Mr Stark is just distracting them so we could get you away without being seen. Another car will take you to the compound.”

“All that trouble just to get me to the compound?” Peter asked, astonished.

“Yes.”

Sensing that the man wouldn't say anything else Peter followed him quietly.

Why would Mr Stark go to such troubles just to get him to the compound? Surly he wasn’t worth all the hounding the man would get from the media after this stunt?

Without really noticing it Peter sat down and clicked the seat-belt closed, his thoughts still swirling around in his head. 

One day soon Mr Stark would regret this. He would see that Peter wasn’t worth all that trouble. And then he would leave him. Mr Stark deserved someone better to spend his time on. Not one broken kid who just managed to mess everything up.

Pictures of the ferry snapped around in Peter’s head, leaden with guilt.

Mr Stark had been so disappointed and he had every right to feel that way. He had been trying to help one kid – even took him to Germany, made him a new suit – and that kid in turn wasn’t able to fight one villain properly and then destroyed his plane when battling said villain.

He just never managed to get things right.

And now this mess. Just because he was crying over what? One bully? He was Spider-Man, he shouldn’t be crying over one teenage boy. How could he be trusted to fight big-time villains when he couldn't handle himself against one teenager?

Leaning his head back Peter closed his eyes to blink away the tears he felt prickling at the corners of his eyes.

But no, he wouldn't start crying now. That would be the last thing Mr Stark needed as a “Thank you”. And anyways, why should he care about one kid? Why? Peter wasn’t worthy of being taught by Iron Man of all people.

He almost didn’t notice the door opening as Mr Stark climbed inside silently to sit next to him.

Watching through half lidded eyes Peter noticed how Mr Stark took out his StarkPhone to text somebody.

Closing his eyes again, thankful that Mr Stark didn’t try to initiate a conversation, Peter slowly drifted to sleep, soothed by the presence beside him and the slight rumble of the Audi as it drove over New York’s streets, unaware of the fact, that the man beside him was watching him thoughtfully with a small smile on his lips.

And unbeknownst to both, they had the same dream of a better future without bullies and the two of them together and having fun.

Turning back towards his phone, Tony started working quietly, not wanting to wake up Peter. The boy looked as if he needed a good night of sleep.

And, well, meanwhile he could try and prepare for the shitstorm that would follow this whole shebang all too soon. Peter didn’t deserve to land in the limelight only because Tony himself was famous. The kid was way too innocent for the press.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!
> 
> Yay, guess who's now sixteen years old?
> 
> Okay, so this chapter is a small birthday present, and you are very lucky people to get a second one in a week.
> 
> Also, I'm not quite sure as to how much longer this story will be, since we're nearing the end.
> 
> Oh, well... Enjoy reading!

With a slight rumble the car stopped in front of the compound, rolling to a stop in front of the large doors.

Peter watched the proceedings with half-lidded eyes, only having been woken up by Mr Stark a few minutes before. Adding up all the pent-up stress from his time at school he had been tired enough to fall asleep earlier in the car.

“Come on, kid, time to wake up,” Mr Stark nudged him.

Peter shot him a small smile and fully opened his eyes to look at the man, before exiting the car.

The Avengers Compound was still as amazing as it had been the first time Peter had seen it. The spread out, tall buildings gleamed in the sunlight, with wide fields stretching all the way around. And even though this was hardly the first time Peter had visited the compound it was still as awe inspiring to walk through these doors as it had been the first time and every time since.

“Come on, Spider-ling, before we go science-ing we need to talk about the latest news.”

Peter shot Mr Stark an affronted look at being called out as Spider-Man, whilst he was not wearing his mask and in public – well, this wasn’t really public, but still!

Only then Mr Stark’s other words registered and a flood of emotions broke down over him – fear, anxiety, guilt, all mixed into one bitter cocktail – before they all faded down into blanketing numbness.

_The latest news_ , or in other words: How Peter had destroyed the semblance of peace he had left in his life whilst dragging his friend and family down with him into the spotlight.

But for some reason Mr Stark didn’t sound angry or disappointed, Peter wondered. As if… he didn’t blame him for this disaster. But that couldn't be. After all it _was_ Peter’s fault. Just like with uncle Ben and Liz.

Mr Stark led the way into a big office. The walls were a light gray, the floor a shade darker. But most prominent was the wooden desk in front of a window that stretched across the back, showing off the cared for garden. There was a computer on the desk and a comfy looking chair behind it.

But Mr Stark didn’t go sit down on that one, but instead one of the chairs in front of the desk, gesturing for Peter to sit down on the other with one hand, whilst turning the monitor around with the other.

On the screen Peter could see several documents opened, some with the _Stark Industries_ logo on the top right corner.

Looking questioningly at the older man he sat down.

“Okay, so, kiddo, this meeting is for us to decide what we want to do with the press. I would suggest releasing an official statement, but we could also hold a press conference if that’s more to your liking. Otherwise we could, of course, just ignore the entire issue, but I’m sure that the press won’t ignore it until we do something about it.

“Therefore I thought that we should maybe start working on a statement to release – if you want to do so. So, what do you say, Spider-Boy? Ready to face the bloodhounds face to face or rather a slip of paper?”

The first thing Peter knew that he wouldn't want a press conference. He had absolutely no desire to face the press’ questions and flashing cameras, thank you very much. And as much as he just wanted to ignore everything that was currently happening he also knew that he couldn't allow aunt May, Ned and everybody else close to him to stay like this, hounded by cameras and the belonging paparazzi. It wouldn't be fair for them to have to face that just because they had made the mistake of getting close to him.

“Can we do a statement?” he asked quietly.

“Sure thing, kiddo. Which way would you like it? Just a short note that probably won’t do anything, a longer text with picture or a video? Should we only send it to one or a few newspapers or should we post it as SI on our website? Your decision.”

All the possibilities felt overwhelming to Peter. Why did this have to be this complicated? Why couldn't the press just leave them alone. What was so interesting about him anyways? He was just a teenage boy. So what if Mr Stark had visited him in school one time, that wasn’t all that important to people from all over America, right?

He shrugged silently.

“No idea.”

Mr Stark sighed. Great, now the hero was probably disappointed that he couldn't just answer such a simple question. Something cold and heavy sat in his chest at that thought.

“Alright. Well, I’d suggest doing a longer statement with picture which will be posted on the company website. But again, this is your decision. In case you do decide to do it this way, the press will most likely stop with their behavior, instead focusing on other things again. Also, having it posted on the company website makes the whole statement more believable as well as with the picture. The press and people will probably eat it up right away,” Mr Stark explained.

Peter nodded slowly. That sounded good. Also, anything to get them to leave his friends and family – Mr Stark included – alone.

“Okay, Mr Stark.” He nodded again. “That sounds good.”

Mr Stark looked him once over and nodded as well. He patted down his suit to get the creases out and then opened one of the documents that was empty except for the SI logo.

“Is there anything specific you want to address?” he asked.

“No, not really.”

“Alright. Friday, you’re gonna look this over later on, right?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Okay, then let’s do this Parker. The first thing you have to know about these is that you have to look for what the public and press want to know and then you either answer or at least make it look as if you answered without telling anything more. Otherwise you’ll make them curious again and that’s a big no-no. At least that’s what Pepper said after that whole _I am Iron Man_ disaster.”

Peter grinned a bit at that, still remembering the press conference. Sure, he had been only almost five at that time, but he had been a kid at that time and superheroes were the best thing ever at that time. Mr Stark turning out to be a real-life superhero had been his lifeline through the dark time after his parents’ deaths.

“So, the main thing they want to know is about what kind of relationship we have. You know, like internship, father-son or sexual.”

At that Peter winced, remembering what Flash had said earlier that day.

At seeing Peter’s reaction to what he had said, Mr Stark frowned.

“Did something happen, Pete?”

“Uh… no?” Peter asked, obviously lying. Then seemingly shrinking at the look Mr Stark gave him. That _I know you’re saying a whole load of BS there_ -look, that Peter had been given way too often lately. “Yes?” he squeaked.

“What happened?”

“Well, this one kid at my school implied that we were in a...” Peter gestured helplessly between himself and Mr Stark, flushing a bright red. “You know...” His blush seemed to worsen as he lost the ability to speak without squeaking. “Me doing...” The boy seemed to loose his voice but Mr Stark still seemed to get what he was saying.

“Was it that Flash kid again?”

“Uh… yeah,” Peter answered, slowly regaining his ability to speak.

“Fri, notify his parents that we will be sueing them for slander.”

“Okay, boss.”

“Wait, what? Did you just sue Flash’s parents because of that remark?” Peter exclaimed.

Mr Stark only looked at him.

“Isn’t that a bit too much because of one remark?” Peter asked a bit quieter.

“It is not, Mr Parker,” Friday chimed in. “Slander, also known as defamation, is the communication of a statement that makes a claim, expressly stated or implied to be factual, that may give an individual, business, product, group, government, or nation a negative image. By hacking your schoolmates digital devices I found five different videos of the incident which should help us win the lawsuit.”

“Oh, okay… That’s just… wow.”

Mr Stark clapped his hands, shaking Peter out of his thoughts.

“Well, then, let’s write this press release!” he said with fake cheer.

Still slightly shell-shocked Peter turned towards the man, having to admit to being slightly curious as to how this would work.

They both spend the rest of the afternoon working on the press release, two hours later proudly standing in front of the document.

> Mr Tony Stark’s official statement regarding Peter Parker
> 
> Concerning [a picture](https://www.klatsch-tratsch.de/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/df-24018-a4.jpg) taken two months ago at Midtown High School, showing billionaire and superhero Tony Stark and student Peter Parker, the billionaire now releases a statement regarding his relationship with the sixteen year old student from Queen, NYC.
> 
> “Mr Parker was given the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to intern directly under my supervision,” so the known superhero. “He is excellent in all matters science and I’m very happy for the opportunity to help him further his abilities. At the same time I’m sorry to see that we weren’t able to let him intern with less interest from the press.”
> 
> Mr Parker has been an intern of Mr Stark for over a year, starting in 2020, shortly after Iron Man’s fight in Germany against the Rogue Avengers. Mr Stark wants to stress that never during that time or before there was a sexual relationship between the two of them. Also, he denies every claim of Mr Parker being his biological son, being willing to test their DNA to prove this.
> 
> _Mr Stark (left) with Mr Parker and his internship certificate **Credit: Official SI**_

“Is this good?”

Peter grinned.

“Yes.”

“So, ready to post this, Spider-ling?”

Looking up at Mr Stark Peter felt happy to know that the man would be willing to go this far just for him. Knowing that the hero had his back left a warm feeling behind which flooded his body and put a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

And unbeknownst to the young hero the older man felt the same coursing warmth just at seeing that pure _happiness_ in the boy’s eyes with a spark that so often seemed missing those last few months.

Slinging an arm around his shoulders Tony pulled him closer in a half-hug.

And when he heard a proud “yes” he couldn’t help but smile at his Spider-Kid like the proud Dad he seemed to have become during the months since he had met Peter for the first time, in the Parker's apartment, back during that time when he was dealing with the accords. But all of that felt so long ago in that moment, the only thing he could really focus on being those brown eyes, looking at him with the usual trust and adoration.

And, damn, if he wouldn't do everything he could to see that look more often.

Pulling a corner of his mouth up, he gestured towards the keyboard.

“Well, then… Go ahead, kiddo.”

And if he was letting Peter help with this and post this not only because he was involved in this whole mess, but also because he ~~maybe~~ wanted him to take over the company one day, well, then that was just his decision.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait and several rewrites it is finally here: The epilogue!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The wooden door swung shut behind Peter with a resounding bang that echoed through the hallway. Turning around the corner he could see the silver Audi waiting for him. A wave of elation washed over him, fraying his still raw nerves, but at the same time pushing the elation to overwhelming hights, making him feel giddy and exited all over.

He opened the car’s door to see Mr Stark waiting for him, and even though he knew that the older hero would deny so till the end of time, Peter could see the genuinely happy smile on the corner’s of his mouth.

Responding with a blinding smile of his own, Peter looked back at Mr Stark, letting himself fall into the comfortable black leather whilst grabbing the seat-belt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mr Stark hurriedly grabbing his own, so he could be a good influence to Peter. And in that moment Peter just felt overwhelmingly grateful for the older hero and all that he had done for him.

Mr Stark had seen him, helped him, _believed in him_ , even when he himself had lost sight of that goal. And Peter knew now that this hadn’t been easy for the billionaire. In fact, it had been a difficult few months for both of them.

When Mr Stark had first shown up in their apartment, Peter had known that something lifechanging would happen. That that was an important moment, one that would change everything.

And… it had.

Only not in the way Peter had anticipated.

Back then he had thought that this was going to be the end of being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, whether it would be, because Mr Stark would shut the whole thing down or because he would become an Avenger and would no longer have time fighting petty crime in the neighborhood, too busy stopping supervillians of the likes of Hydra and Ultron.

But fate had pulled her reverse card on him, gifting him with a ~~pseudo-~~ father instead, alongside a way for him to stop lying to his best friend and his aunt. Giving him _this_.

“So, Pete, how was therapy?” Mr Stark asked and Peter knew, he could see the proud look in his eyes, if Mr Stark were to put his sunglasses down. He also knew, that therapy had helped Mr Stark himself.

* * *

“So… kid, I’ve been thinking and… maybe you should, you know, talk to a professional for once? I mean, not that I don’t enjoy you talking with me – you know how much I like our weekly sessions and God forbid you just stop telling me everything about your week – but I think that could help you get rid… maybe not get rid, but… maybe it could help you get better control of your feelings, so that they won’t overwhelm you anymore and so that you hopefully one day will be able to be, you know, fully happy and all that, and you don’t have to do that, but it would make me happy – and it should make you happier as well, so...”

Peter slid off the workbench he had been sitting on, observing Mr Stark’s work, so that he could learn from it. And even now the genius kept on working, staring down at the circuits, which had gone blurry to Peter during the time Mr Stark had been talking.

“I… I went to therapy myself,” Mr Stark quietly confessed, his focus on his work even more intense, his shoulders hunching inwards. “After Afghanistan. After New York and the Chitauri. After Siberia. It… there’s no shame in admitting that you need help.”

Mr Stark’s shoulders slid back and he stretched, his grease-stained t-shirt riding up. Peter still stared at the circuit.

“I just thought, that you should think about it.” This time his voice was stronger again, before he turned back towards working on the circuit.

Peter’s thought’s swirled in a mind-numbing, drowning tornado, leaving behind a silence that wasn’t silent at all.

* * *

In the three weeks since Mr Stark had first mentioned the option of seeing a therapist he hadn’t mentioned it again.

But Peter could sense the times when Mr Stark would look over, concerned.

But Peter could sense the way Ned would have to start a conversation a second time, because Peter wasn’t listening.

But Peter could sense the way aunt May would worry, when he did greet her with a smile and it just felt off and fake and _wrong_.

And after three weeks of being distracted and brooding and contemplating, Peter turned to Mr Stark and said:

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll try it.”

And the smile of relief in Mr Stark’s face in that moment alone made him sure that this had been the right decision to make.

* * *

Peter sat in the clean room on a wooden chair.

Waiting.

Vibrating.

Mr Stark placed a hand on his shoulder, presumely to calm him down, but it only worsened the feelings of doubt and dread that were curling up tightly in Peter’s stomach.

“I think, I’m sick,” Peter blurted out.

Mr Stark raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Peter faltered. He clenched his hands. Tapped with his foot. Stared at the abstract picture of a flower at the opposite wall. Shifted in his chair.

“It’ll be alright Peter. You can tell her everything, alright?” Mr Stark assured him.

Peter nodded. He knew that. He just didn’t knew if he _could_ tell her everything. How would she react? Logically he knew that nothing would happen, but if he could only convince his body of that as well…

“Mr Parker?” a feminine, soft voice called out.

“You got this,” Mr Stark said with a pat on his back.

“I got this,” Peter said and got up.

 _What are you doing, you ignorant fool?_ his mind screamed at him.

* * *

It took one session for Peter to be convinced that this would never work out.

It took five sessions for Peter to tell Maya that his depression was the reason he was there.

It took eight sessions for Peter to tell Maya that he was Spider-Man.

It took ten sessions for him to open up about his panic attacks.

It took thirteen sessions for him to open up about his suicide attempt.

It took twenty sessions for Peter to notice that on one day he was just laughing at Ned’s joke in genuine happiness, without even a trace of sadness behind it.

It took twenty-three sessions for Peter to realize that he was, in fact, getting better.

He started laughing and joking again. He showered, not because he absolutely had to after two days, but because he enjoyed his daily shower. He met up with Ned to build Lego and with Mr Stark to build circuits. In school he got better grades.

And, sure, there were still days when he felt down, as if nothing could ever be enjoyable again. There were days when he was sitting on a ledge after patrol and suddenly just wanted to let go and fall, let gravity take control and end his life.

But with time those days got less and less.

* * *

“Uh… therapy was great, really! Maya had some real good advice on how I should deal with Flash in the future, especially after last Tuesday.”

“You want to tell me about it?”

“Nah, I’d rather not. That’s just Flash anyway.”

“Okay, kid. But as soon as he starts doing something serious you’ll tell me, alright?”

Peter rolled is eyes. “Of course, dad.” He froze.

* * *

It took fourty-two sessions for Peter to call Mr Stark Dad.

* * *

“Alright kiddo, come here – I’ll give you a hug.”

And as Peter clung to ~~Mr Stark~~ dad in the backseat, he was reminded of the first time he had been in this position.

He had changed a lot over time, hadn’t he? But who could say that change always had to be a bad thing.

He certainly couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just give you guys some facts about this story:
> 
> Right now this series has 18693 views, 767 kudos, 20 comments, 114 bookmarks and 51 subscriptions.
> 
> I can only thank all of you for your overwhelming support! You're the best and I love you all!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Now, as you might have already noticed, this story was based off of mine at several times. And whilst I had no Tony Stark by my side, I had the never-ending support of my friends, family and most of all: My amazing therapist!
> 
> If you yourself are dealing with depression, anxiety, panic or any other mental illness, please seek help. It gets so much better, I promise you! And if you ever need somebody to talk with, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Now, this marks the end of this series and I just wanted to thank all of you a second time. Thank you for your patience when I took really long to upload the next chapter, thank you for reading, thank you for leaving kudos and bookmarks, thank you for commenting. Without you, this series would have remained a single, long forgotten one shot, but now it is something I'm really proud of. Believe me, nothing is better than checking your email and seeing a notification that somebody left you some kudos ;)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other stories -- I promise I also have some stuff that's lighter than this series ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas on what to include at very welcome!
> 
> Whilst I do have an idea about what to write, this is the first time I'm posting a story with several chapters, so feel free to give feedback and help me improve! Also, it might take some time for you to get a new chapter/for me to write one, so I'm sorry for any delay.
> 
> Kudos, Bookmarks and Reviews always help me continue on with the story, so feel free to leave some ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
